secretos entre sabanas
by shaman karo
Summary: DATA PAIR INUIXKAIDOH no es simplemente el hecho de tener sexo...es el hecho de entrelazar nuestras almas y ser un unico ser....kaidohkun LEMON ESCRITO POR MI Y MI SUPER AMIGOCHA VIVICHAN!NOS KEDO GENIALL PARA LAS FANS DEL INUIXKAIDOH.. el lado dulce de k


_**Secretos Entre Sabanas**_

(Data – shhh Pair)

Se escuchan suaves suspiros y algunos besos debajo de la sabanas, también como se aceleran más los gemidos:

Inui: mh...

kaidoh: inui...sempai...ya no aguanto...sempai

inui: yo tampoco...- gimedo suave...

kaidoh: por favor...sempai...acabe con migo...miradita cute

inui: relajate kaidoh..tranquilo - le besa la mejilla derecha

Kaidoh: no puedo! ..ah! a...acabame...inui senpai...

Inui va más rápido: kaidoh, porfavor...

Kaoru: AHHHHH!!!!derramando sus fluidos en torzo de inui

kaidoh toma un poco de seme con sus dedos y lo prueba:

Kaoru: es...muy salado - Para luego abrazar a su sempai, que aun estaba dentro de el

La pareja se abrazó y se besó tiernamente; e inui salió del

cuerpo de kaidoh

kaidoh: me...gusto mucho...inui-sempai

Inui lo mira tiernamente: A mi tmb kaidoh

Kaoru toma a su pareja y le masturba su parte baja lamiéndola, mientras sisea. Inui hace mas presión a la cabeza que tenia entre sus piernas, mientras gemía cosas incoherentes, el pelinegro dio besos esquimales por toda la parte baja de su senpai. Entonces inui, toma violentamente la cadera de kaidoh haciéndolo quedar a la altura de el...frente a frente...y le da un beso furtivo

Una música interrumpe a este par: El celular de Inui

Inui atiende: es un mensaje de voz de mi madre, debo irme

Kaoru lo mira tan tiernamente que inui lo beso en la nuca, lo abrazo de tal manera que la cabeza de su kohai quedara en su pecho, él pensaba "sus latidos son tan bellos" y gimio suavemente sin darse cuenta

inui: tengo que irme, kaidoh – y besó a su pareja

Kaoru lo miraba mientras se vestía y cuando inui estaba a punto de salir:

Kaoru: ...senpai...

inui: dime kaidoh

Kaoru: te amo..

Inui salia de la casa de kaidoh, ese lugar en el que habia estado tantas veces y que conocía a la perfección: Como el cuerpo de Kaidoh, como la palma de su mano...

Kaoru: Inui...senpai...  
Luego de quedarse mirando la silueta de su senpai que se alejaba en el camino, tomó su ropa y se vistió, ya que pronto regresaría su madre de una segunda luna de miel con su padre...

Inui regresaba caminando a su casa, pensando en aquella travesía con Kaoru...y la hermosa frase de despedida que le dio.

Al llegar a casa estaba pensando en como había comenzado toda esa serie de situaciones; toda su mente era solo para kaidoh...

Kaoru, por su parte, ordenaba la pieza, que estaba desordenada debido al amar de los 2. Al terminar, se vio al espejo, recordaba a su senpai y decidió a "revivir" aquellos momentos tocándose; Comenzó con el pecho, el abdomen, cerraba los ojos y recordaba aquellas caricias de Inui, se estaba sonrojando, pasó un poco mas abajo...se acaricio lentamente, estaba gimiendo, se tiró a su cama, que aun tenia el aroma del perfume de su senpai y era como un afrodisíaco para el; siguió tocándose, gemía cada vez mas fuerte, sentía el perfume, recordaba ese momento, sentía las caricias, se estaba excitando, y no pudo evitarlo..lanzó un gemido que hizo eco en toda la casa. Justo en ese momento los padres de Kaoru llegaron y escucharon aquel gemido...

Cuando escucho la puerta principal de la casa, Kaidoh optó por meterse rápidamente a la ducha, simulando bañarse...

Inui, mientras estudiaba; aunque quisiera concentrarse no podía, no quería dejar solo a Kaoru... aun...

aun no...quería estar alli

besarlo, sentirlo

Pero más que nada, entregarle lo que el siente...

_Amor_.

Por eso, tomó su celular...y le mando un mensaje de texto...

Kaoru, terminado el baño, fue directo a su pieza y atendió su celular: en el mensaje decia

"Kaidoh. Disfrute mucho lo de hoy. Me gustaría repetirlo. Encontrémonos en la confitería cerca de la escuela a las 7 de la tarde.

Te amo.

Inui"

Kaoru, con una felicidad interior difícil de describir, se preparo para juntarse con la persona que mas queria...

Dieron las 7 de la tarde

Kaidoh salía apresurado del gimnasio, después de una dura sección de entrenamientos que le había recomendado su adorado sempai. Su senpai le esperaba sentado en un pasillo que conducia a una sala "abandonada" en el que nadie entraba y casi por instito corrió en dirección a su sempai...

inui: hola, kaidoh...

kaoru casi sin pensarlo lo beso, como modo de saludo...

El beso se fue prolongando más y más, sin parar, casi ahogándose el uno al otro, bajando poco a poco las escaleras que conducían a aquella sala...

inui: kaidoh...

Kaoru: inui senpai...

Cuando bajaron, inui prendió la luz, donde se veía apenas en tono tenue: un colchón gastado (ßo.oU)

No dudaron más, Kaidoh se abalanzo sobre inui, haciendo que este cayera en el colchón, comenzando aquel viaje que los llevaría mas allá de la tierra: _Hacia el cielo..._

Luego de terminar usa entrega furtiva de paseó y amor desmedido...

Kaidoh: inui...sempai...te amo...

inui: yo te amo mucho más kaidoh, más de lo que te puedo imaginar

Kaoru al oír estas palabras sintió un cosquilleo interior, sintió que su amor hacia él crecía por eso se aferro al cuerpo de su sempai...

No queria alejarse de él, lo beso apasionadamente

Kaoru: Prométeme...de que nunca me vas a dejar...

Inui: no te lo prometo...te lo juro por toda mi vida...y por ti

la luz se apago...el momento perfecto para continuar aquel ritual...

Cuando terminaron de amarse por segunda vez consecutiva, Inui tomo del rostro a su kouhai

Inui: kaidoh...tengo que darte algo - en eso le hizo un gesto para que se vistiera, tenían que hacer algo que cambiarían sus vidas

Después de eso fueron en dirección a la casa de inui

Sus padres habían ido a una reunión de trabajo de su padre.

Cuando entraron, Kaidoh simplemente adoro todo lo que sus oscuros ojos veían, era la habitación de inui, ese lugar al que había ido tantas veces en sus sueños.

Aunque él bien sabía que nada de esto valía la pena si su senpai no estuviese allí, tomado de su mano, se sentía muy acogido allí, el aire cálido de la presencia de su senpai y sus latidos acelerados después de lo de la sala abandonada

inui: siéntate...kaidoh...

Kaidoh se sentó cuidadosamente en la cama, disfrutando ese momento al lado de su senpai.

Entonces, Inui saco algo de su mesa de liz, una cajita de terciopelo roja...Kaoru miraba la cajita de terciopelo roja XD

Inui: Ábrela...

Kaoru, tocando el terciopelo de la caja, lo abrió:

Inui: Kaidoh,...quieres...estar con migo por siempre?

En ese momento, Kaoru abrió la cajita...y vio 2 aleanzas color plateado, al ver la cara iluminada de su sempai las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos, era extraño, ya que el nunca lloraba por nada. La vida se había encargado de hacerlo una persona fuerte y fría; pero..al conocer a inui es como si todo ese dolor hubiese desaparecido junto a los días de soledad y tristeza, Esos que fueron reemplazados con la compañía de inui...que ahora le mostraba cuando lo quería y le importaba:

Inui: Y bien? no te estoy obligando a nada, entiendo perfectamente si no quieres es un paso difícil, pero...yo estoy dispuesto a darte todo de mi...si tu me aceptas...

Kaoru se secó las lágrimas: ...inui yo...yo...abrazo efusivamente a inui, aferrándose a el...

Inui comprendió perfectamente que eso era un "si"

Inui: kaidoh... lo abraza tan fuerte como puede

Entonces le coloca la alinaza a kaidoh. Con esto sellaron el amor de toda la vida; esa alianza, seria su Inui en el mundo...El símbolo material que los uniría toda la vida

Inui: Pero recuerda, kaidoh...no importa si el símbolo de nuestra unión material se rompe...porque hay algo que no se ira jamás, y es el amor que nos mantiene unidos

kaidoh: inui...te amo...  
Asi, kaidoh lloraba una vez mas, nunca había sido tan feliz en su vida, definitivamente...Inui era la persona con la que quería compartir su vida, soportar dolores, tristezas, alegrías ...

Inui acaricio la suave cara de Kaoru, dejándolo libre de lagrimas, para luego besarlo. Asi, ambos se tiraron sobre la cama de inui; para expresar lo ke las palabras no podian, ya que su amor no se limitaba a tener sexo. Era el sentimiento profundo de sus almas...la necesidad del uno por el otro, ambos se complementaban, si uno faltaba, el otro esta incompleto

Luego de una noche de pasion y entrega, los rayos del sol, tocaron los ojos claros de inui, al ver a su lado estaba kaidoh, con esa expresion tranquilizadora que solo el conocía, le corrió los cabellos del rostro... contemplándolo y le dio un dulce beso en la frente; en la cara de kaidoh se marco una sonrisa en su rostro...

Inui: buenos dias...

kaoru: muy buenos dias senpai...

Para el eran muy buenos, despues del acontecmineto de ayer

Inui y kaidoh se quedaron jugando y abrazados un poco mas en su lecho de amor...

_ese ke habia sido testigo de la entrega.._

_la pasion y el amor ke ellos sentian el uno por el otro..._

_que a pesar de pasar el tiempo..o la distancia..seguirian unidos...por que ahora..._

_ambos eran un solo ser..._

_**Fin!!**_


End file.
